grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Blutbad
Postman Hap Lasser Angelina Lasser Rolf Lasser Holly Clark Olaf (Monroe's great uncle) Naydler (Monroe's cousin) }} A Blutbad (plural: Blutbaden; pronunciation: BLOOT-baat, BLOOT-baad in Grimm; Germ. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath") is a wolf-like Wesen based on the fairy tale character of the Big Bad Wolf. They are among the more prolific races of Wesen in the show Blutbaden have an amazing sense of smell that can only be weakened by an herb called Wolfsbane. Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on their lower back, an area of the lumbar vetebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week in between meals. Apparently, Blutbaden are largely feared (or respected) by others in the Wesen community, probably for their strength or battle prowess. As Monroe has demonstrated, a Blutbad can often gain access to Wesen-only areas by showing his or her true form to the creatures guarding the entrance. For example, in , Sauly and the others in charge of the Löwen Games were excited when they found that Monroe was interested in placing a bet (because they were going to make him fight). And in , when Edgar Waltz discovered tha Monroe wasn't a Fuchsbau, he looked surprised and a little scared before Rosalee threw dust in his face. Wieder Blutbad Some Blutbaden choose not to live this violent lifestyle, reform, and attend a different church. They are known as Wieder Blutbaden (pronunciation: VEE-dər BLOOT-baat, Grimm: BLOOT-baad; Germ. wieder "again" + Blutbad; maybe a misspelling of wider "against") The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side. Behavior Blutbaden are noted to lose any inhibition when they get into close proximity to one of their own, strongly hinting that they are motivated by pack mentality when giving in to their bestial natures. However, this only seems to occur when there are no familiar ties with the Blutbaden in question, since Monroe, Angelina, and Hap were seen being able to control themselves despite being under the same roof, with only Monroe slipping. An exception was also seen when Monroe first encountered Holly Clark, most likely because he was able to sympathize with her Blutbaden are also known to be quite vicious; it is not uncommon for them to kill humans or other Wesen and then eat them. But the race that they have the worst relationship with is the Bauerschwein, whom Blutbaden kill and terrorize simply for fun. They do not, however, kill their own kind. In , it was revealed that they maintain strong familial ties even while separated from each other. In terms of their interaction with other races, Blutbaden can only be described as both noble and savage; they show unquestionable loyalty to those who earn their trust (even towards Grimms), and are willing to show their utmost ferocity towards anyone they deem a threat to their own, making great allies and formidable enemies. Like actual wolves they mark the territory so that other Blutbaden don't trespass. Physiology and Abilities Blutbaden are physically quite strong, more than any man and most Wesen. They are able to lift a grown man up and throw him across the room with one arm. Of the species the male appears to be the stronger, as Monroe was able to restrain Angela. However, females seem to have more refined olfactory senses, since Angela was able to identify Orson after being brought to the precinct and then checking back to her home. They are also incredibly fast and agile, as well as being quite durable and resilient; one was able to survive a bullet in the chest at point blank range and was able to run off almost directly afterwards. They do however have a weak spot on the lower back. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify species and types of perfume and use their sense of smell for tracking. Blutbaden can hear high frequencies that dogs can hear. Feeding Habits In general, Blutbaden seem to be omnivorous, but prefer a highly carnivorous diet. They are capable of devouring humans and other creatures if need be. Grimms and Blutbaden Grimms and Blutbaden have historically been enemies. The Grimms designed a Doppelarmbrust for shooting and poisoning Blutbaden to death. Within the trailer Aunt Marie left behind for Nick are volumes about various species of creatures, among them a volume dedicated to the Blutbaden. The book contains images of the creature, the anatomy of the Blutbad and illustrations of the creature in battle. The Anatomy of a Blutbad The hand grows stronger, hair covers the fingers. The teeth grow longer and sharper. Jaw musculature becomes several times thicker. Lumbar musculature triples in thickness and strength; however, the very lower back is less muscular and exposed. It was discovered that the Blutbaden lower back contains a cluster of nerve endings. When struck, the pain felt by the Blutbad seems debilitating. The pain leaves the Blutbad sufficiently disabled to escape from it or kill it; but after a few moments, the creature is able to move again. Images Blutbaden.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume1.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume2.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume3.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume4.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume5.jpg 1x06-Blutbadvolume6.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume7.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume8.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume9.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume10.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume11.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume12.jpg 1x06-BlutbadVolume13.jpg Grimm47.jpg monroe_morph-112.JPG|Monroe morphs in Last Grimm Standing. Grimm66.jpg|Monroe morphs in Let Your Hair Down Screen Shot 2012-04-28 at 10.27.03 AM.png|Hap morphed Holly.png|Holly Clarke morphs in Let Your Hair Down Angelina and Monroe.jpg 119-Nick and Monroe.png Grim-SS-25.jpg Postman2.png|The Postman Trivia * Origin of the word Blutbad: In German the word Blutbad is mostly used as a synonym for a massacre and only very seldom literally as "to bath in blood". The plural form Blutbaden which is used in the series is incorrect. The correct German plural would be Blutbäder * Their biggest enemy is Bauerschweins * Given Silas Weir Mitchell's status as a series regular, the Blutbaden are the show's most frequent recurring Wesen. Appearances * Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who no longer preys on humans. This is not necessarily true of his family. In , he told Marie Kessler that he would never be invited to Thanksgiving if it became known he was keeping company with Grimms. *The Postman was a "wild" Blutbad who killed and ate Sylvie Oster, a college student, and abducted Robin Howell, whom he intended to fatten, kill and eat later. *The Lasser clan was of varying degrees of wildness. Hap described his deceased brother Rolf as a "solid citizen." Hap seemed to be having difficulty following a stable lifestyle and sister Angelina was a wild creature. *Holly Clark, a feral teenage Blutbad, was found living in the woods in . Category:Blutbad Category:Season One Wesen